That Great Night
by Ausun
Summary: Idea popped into my head the other night while looking through Elsword archive. Just a warning, this is a Yuri pairing one-shot, so if you aren't into that don't read it.


**Hi everyone! This is my first Elsword fanfic and my first one-shot. The idea for it came to me while I was looking through the Elsword archive and found that not a single one had any Yuri pairings, so I decided to write one so that there is at least one.(FYI I only searched for EveXAra so if there are some for the other girls, PLEASE tell me) Also if anyone doesn't like Yuri pairings, I understand but I must say, you're missing out, A LOT. And you should not read this story because that's exactly what it's about. Its a bit short but I can't really do anything about that. Sorry. Anyway, this was sorta a way for me to work on my Romance writing, so if anyone has any criticism, and I mean ANY, then it would very much be appreciated.**

**Well, on with the attempted Fluff!**

* * *

><p>There was a quiet knock on the door, waking Eve from the light sleep she'd only just fallen into. She stood from her bed and shuffled to the door, rubbing her eyes lightly.<p>

"Ara?" She asked after opening the door, "What are you doing up at this time of night? You need sleep."

"I-I know, but there's something I need to t-talk to you about," Ara said nervously.

"O-ok, uh, come in then," Eve moved aside to let Ara in, wondering just what the other girl had to say in the middle of the night.

"So, uh, I'll just get right to the point," Ara began, "Eve, do you hate me?"

"What? Of course not, why would you ever think that?" Eve asked back in bewilderment.

"W-well, you almost never talk to me and when you do it's always short one or two word answers," Ara's eyes began to water, "And lately whenever I walk into a room, you just about immediately leave, so it's kinda hard not to think that you hate me for some reason or other."

Ara had started crying while she was talking. Eve's heart broke at the sight of the ebony-haired girl crying because of her. Eve did the only thing that came to mind. She hugged Ara as tightly as she could.

"H-huh, Eve?" Ara asked through her tears.

"Ara, I could never hate you," Eve said as she looked up into Ara's watery, brown eyes, "I-I think it's the opposite actually, that I l-love you."

Eve pressed her face into the taller girl's shoulder to hide her furiously blushing face. Ara's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Eve had confessed to her. HER! The bumbling, spear-wielder that could barely walk the right way.

"R-really, Eve?" Ara managed to ask.

"Y-yea," Eve said into Ara's shoulder, still trying to hide her blush, "It started a while ago, this feeling of nervousness whenever you were around and this aching when you weren't near. I told Rena about it and she said that...what I felt was love."

Ara was completely dumbfounded. She still couldn't believe that Eve was confessing to her. Eve was perfect compared to her, how could Eve even like her at all?

"E-Eve I don't know w-what I to say," Ara stuttered, "I guess just t-that I love you too."

"Huh? You do? Really?" Eve looked up at Ara in shock.

"Yea, I have for a while now, actually. That was why I got so upset thinking that you hated me," Ara started blushing now.

"B-but, how? I'm a Nasod, a robot. My race has killed hundreds if not thousands of humans. How could anyone love something like me?" Eve let go of Ara, close to crying.

"Eve! How dare you insult yourself like that! You didn't kill those people, and so what if you're mostly a machine? You're still perfect," Ara exclaimed, grabbing Eve and pulling her back into a hug.

"Ara, I'm not perfect in any way," Eve said sadly.

"You're perfect to me, Eve," Ara whispered into her ear.

"A-Ara," Eve said, her voice barely a whisper, as her golden eyes looked up into brown ones.

"Eve," Ara whispered back, slowly bending to place a short, questioning kiss on Eve's lips.

Eve answered by lifting herself onto her toes and kissing Ara back. A deep, passionate kiss that Ara eagerly returned. Their tongues danced and twisted around each other as they shuffled to, and fell on, Eve's bed. They finally broke the kiss, both gasping for air and cursing the need for it.

"Ara?"

"Yes, Eve?"

"Stay with me?"

"Forever and ever, love."

The two girls shared another kiss, shorter than, but still as passionate as, the first. And with that, they fell asleep holding each other as close as they could.


End file.
